particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Party (Indrala)
|Seats2 Title = Indralan Cabinet|Seats2 = |politics = Politics of Indrala|political parties = Political parties in Indrala}}The Republican Party '''(Indralan: 共和黨, transliteration: Gònghé dǎng), commonly known as '''The Republicans is a conservative political party in Indrala. The party is led by Zhang Zemin. The party's name comes from their greatest achievement since their birth - that is the resistance to the Nationalist Party's effort to return Indrala to monarchy. The Republicans, lead by Song Yi, defeated any hopes for the country to return to a monarchy and have preserved the Republic for generations to come. 'Green Era (4269 - 4275)' The Republicans were founded in 4269 by agricultural and social activist Song Yi. The party was initially a leftist organization represented under the short lived moniker "The Greens" which focused on minority rights - including the rights of farmers specifically. The early achievements of Song Yi's greens included the living wage act, which guaranteed workers a liveable working wage - something that had been refused from ordinary Indralans for many years under consecutive conservative governments. As time went on however, the party continued to rise in the polls and even preformed well in its first elections. This rise in power gave way to party insiders who saw a different future for the Greens than what Song Yi set out to seek. Chen Ruogang led a front named "The Agro Alliance" which sought to infuse farmer's rights directly into every political discussion and move the Greens away from their leftist roots. Amid dark political motivations, Chen Ruogang famously said he would stop Song Yi's leadership "by any means necessary." Despite all this infighting, the party was eventually confronted with an even larger issue than its own internal turmoil. 'Republican Era (4275 - Present)' In the year 4275, the Greens gathered at the Agricultural Conference Centre in Shu Province for their annual convention. The convention consisted of a plethora of policy changes and candidate nominations, as well as the kickstart to a leadership election as Song Yi lost a confidence vote on the convention floor. The Greens also decided to rebrand under the new party name "The Republicans" amidst ongoing political instability within Indrala that pointed towards the return of the monarchy. After this convention, the Republicans managed to lean on the straining Lotus Party support of the Nationalist minority government and seek their first mandate from the people in a snap election. Ruogang Confessions The Republican Party's ex-internal affairs critic Chen Ruogang received two life sentences for the 4275 assassination of Republican Leader Song Yi and the murder of police officer Liu Chong while Chen was attempting to resist arrest. Chen also received an additional 25 years for possession of an illegal firearm, assault on two police officers, and treason. He was arrested immediately after Song’s assassination was discovered by authorities, following the confession of a hitman hired by Chen. The investigation of the assassination has been criticized for lasting four years, while authorities looked into all 584 members of the Agro-Alliance party faction which Chen led. Authorities laid conspiracy to commit murder charges against 12 individuals from the faction. 'Xuan Shuren (4275 - 4287)' The Republicans held their leadership vote in the Wung Pai Conference Hall of Tian’an. The hall was filled with bright orange balloons and flowers, as well as a candle memorial for Song Yi. The party members gathered to vote for the only two living leadership contestants left: Justice Critic Xuan Shuren and Orphan Deng Jia. At 6:00pm the results were revealed, and Xuan Shuren was announced as the new leader of the Republicans with 87% percent of the vote to Deng Jia’s 13%. Xuan Shuren’s wife and kids rushed onto the stage to congradulate and hug their father who becomes the successor to Song Yi’s legacy. Mr. Shuren then gave a compelling speech about the direction he will take his party. "What sets our party apart from the rest is our resiliency to corruption. We genuinely care about the people, they do not. I need to make something clear. Our party is completely opposed to the monarchy. 100%. We will fight it with every tool at our disposal. We will also begin the slow process of shrinking government and empowering the working class. We will advocate for farmers and every other hard-working mother and father. We will clean our air and green our forests. We will give liberty to our people and arm them to defend themselves from vicious attacks that have threatened the very humanity of our country. If Song Yi or any of her staff had a firearm, she would still be alive. Friends, I ask you to join me, join the Republicans, join our loving family and fight for the suffering people of Indrala! Thank you!" - Xuan Shuren Shortly after their convention, the Republicans offered an olive branch to the governing Nationalists after the Lotus Party revealed during their caucus retreat in Anle Mountain Resort that they would be rescinding their support of the government. In the election of 4277, Xuan Shuren achieved 51.83% on the second ballot, and was elected Chancellor. Xuan became the first Head of State of Indrala in nearly two decades who wasn't either a Lotus Party or the Nationalist Party candidate. Xuan Shuren's Republicans went from third party to government following the dissolution of Feng Xinyue's Nationalist minority. The Republicans had a broad range of proposals to put forward. Most notably the minister of Foreign Affairs – Mao Zhihao had revealed the government’s intention to ratify several international treaties, as well as host numerous international conferences. This was the first time the people of Indrala got to see what a Republican government looked like, and the anticipation was strong. Xiandai Revelations It was revealed that Chancellor Xuan Shuren’s wife Qian Lim, following the death of her father, inherited a 0.16% stake (valued at $76 million INS) in Xiandai Group. She and her husband, the country’s chancellor, hobnobbed with Xiandai executives to pass legislation in Xiandai’s interest. Investigative reporting also revealed that Xiandai funneled nearly $40 million in bribes to other Republican party officials and cabinet ministers. Calls for the Chancellor to resign became louder amidst the scandals that had plagued the government in a domino effect ever since the Ruogang Confessions took place. A majority of Republican backbenchers started passing rogue bills to cause a form of “self-destruction” so that Xuan Shuren and his cabinet would be forced out of the National Conference if they refuse to resign themselves. In June of 4285, 93.7% of Republican party members voted against Xuan Shuren's leadership and he immediately became a Chancellor without a party. A group of former cabinet ministers and party leadership staff campaigned fiercely for the party membership to vote Mr. Xuan out. The campaign to vote out the chancellor, called “No more Xuan”, was spearheaded by former Defence Minister Zhang Zemin and former lifelong orphan and Republican leadership candidate Deng Jia. 'Zhang Zemin (4287 - 4312)' With only a small minority of Republican voters casting their ballots, Zhang Zemin took the stage of the Agricultural Conference Centre in Shu Province as the new leader of his party which had gone from star status to rehab following the Xiandai Scandals. Mr. Zhang was charged with the heavy task of rebuilding his party from the bottom up and attempting to fortify his party as a credible opposition to Huang Zitao’s governing Lotus Party. Mr. Zhang won with 58% of the vote, with the rest of the ballots going to lifelong orphan Deng Jia and absentee ballots. Zhang Zemin was quiet and made only a few remarks after his victory, however his few words were grave: "Thank you for your trust. I have only this to say: It is time for us to be humble. We will not celebrate or toast to our future until our party is rebuilt and retooled. It is time for a rebirth of this party. From her ashes, Song Yi will be born again through each and every one of us. We will never lose our compassion again." - Zhang Zemin The Republicans also introduced a new party logo in an attempt to rejuvenate their image and regain the attention of Indralans. Zhang Zemin made it a commitment to improve the party’s image and focus on communication rather than bureaucracy. Typhoon Yutu Incident During the dangerous and deadly Typhoon Yutu disaster of 4289, Zhang Zemin fulfilled a promise to save lives in a massive ground effort lead by his Republican caucus, however he nearly killed himself in the process. In the middle of the deadly storm, Zhang Zemin found himself in a child's home, where a 3 month old baby was trapped under the door. According to his fellow caucus members, Zhang Zemin dove for over 3 minutes (he would not have been able to do this without the military trainmen he received as a teenager, according to several of his closest aids) in an attempt to save the child, and eventually the baby floated to the surface, however Mr. Zhang did not. Rescuers had to intervene in order to save him, as he was caught on a loose piece of barbed wire inside the home.Category:Political parties in Indrala